A Dangerous Game
by GarrettHawke
Summary: This is my Re-vision of George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire. this is my first story on  so go easy on flames please,although constructive criticism is accepted i'm bad at summaries plz read :
1. Game of Thrones

A song of ice and fire Prologue

He could not rise nor see, he felt as though he was dead in the ground, a sudden kickstart brought him up and he finally found the strength to rise. He rose immediately found his sword and looked around, they were all dead he searched amongst the dead to find the source of the whispers, and then he saw HIM the lich king on his frozen throne "Hello Garrett I want you to report back to wherever you came from and tell them THE LICH KING HAS AWAKENED" he said" YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS ARTHAS!" He swung his sword as hard as he could around his right side Arthas quickly sidestepped the wild blow and elbowed Garrett in the side. "FOOL you WILL do as I say" Garrett grimaced and nodded. He went outside to look for his horse. Then he saw a fallen knight's charger and started towards it. He looked inside the pack next to it, it contained 5 days worth of left over food and water which was more than enough he re-saddled the charger and started riding it down the blood filled trail. the next day he found one of their markers telling him he was going the right way_ well at least im not going the wrong way just follow the blood-filled trail hmph_ he thought as he rode he thought that he heard someone calling his name

"Garrett where are you!" he stopped his horse, dismounted and tied him up then Garrett walked around to see if he could find the person who had been calling his name he came upon a small drop down into a stream, then Garrett heard a crack behind him, he turned to find a knife at his back, he hit the hand of the assailant and the knife went flying into the river and then Garrett grabbed his attacker by the throat with his forearms "Sasha?" he asked, "who else?" she asked he released her and looked around he said " i can see you Cichter!"Cichter stepped out from behind a great oak tree, Cichter was a tall grey haired old man that wore black chainmail armor with boiled leather over it, he said" how do you do that?" he asked "well being what i am i'm quite good at spotting thi-" he stopped there was a cracking of leaves behind him, he turned to find a forsaken behind him, he unsheathed his two wickedly curved swords and cut the forsaken, leaving an **x** on it's throat.20 more forsaken jumped out from behind the trees, The rest of the Dragonborn came running to Garrett's call. Eclar got there first and cut a forsaken's legs off by a vicious low cross,Daniel stabbed a Forsaken through the chest with his longsword. Sasha retreated to higher ground and let fly 3 arrows at undead threw a dagger at the last Forsaken's chest.a moment later Eclar asked "Garrett,were those Forsaken" "yes" "then he's back" "yes". They trekked back to the camp to find a team of rangers waiting "ah, Garrett good to see you"one of them said,"ashafarah friend, how long".

"a few hours ,we heard trouble ahead are you alright" "yes" Garrett spoke for them, Cichter went hunting and brought back a deer and two rabbits they ate and drank until nightfall, they set up bedrolls and went to sleep, Garrett however never got any,he layed awake for hours then got out of his roll to find Sasha not in her roll either, but sitting, Basking her beautiful pale skin in the moonlight, he walked over to her and sat beside her"what are_ we_ going to do Garrett,hm?" she asked him," well,once _we_ get out of icecrown we could get a ship back to azeroth and_ we _could rally the king's forces and-"she interrupted" do you really think that they will go for it, i believe the king would go for it, but the rest-" "shh,the rest will be dealt with in due time for now you should get some rest" he kissed her on the cheek and turned to go to his roll

" Garrett, my roll is quite cold, may i come to yours"she said with a smile,"why, of course, my lady" she tip-toed to his roll and nestled in beside him. next morning it dawned clear and cold with a thick blanket of fog Garrett rose first of all of them and went out to get breakfast,_ gods,i have a headache _he thought after what felt like a mountain of climbing he finally found a rabbit sitting in a clearing he notched an arrow and pulled back the string _one chance,take the shot _he thought, but there were more rabbits coming out of the forest until there was a whole community. he focused on one rabbit and loosed the arrow,he hit his mark with a sickening crunch the rest scattered at the instant he walked over and picked the dead rabbit up by the ears and put him in the sack he had brought with him, he came upon a stream a few minutes later and decided to catch a he sat there on the hard rocks looking for a fish. he spotted a large trout swimming in the darkness of a redwood tree towering overhead notched an arrow and pulled it close to his cheek,and let fly, the arrow ripped into the fish's flesh staining the top of the water red, Garrett waded into the water and collected his kill and put another dead piece of meat into his sack, he hiked back through the trail he had used to get there and came back to the camp to find that most of them were still sleeping snoring softly.

Eclar and Cichter were both awake and tending to the fire he stepped up the hill and gave a Playful shake Eclar "i brought breakfast if you're hungry" "bloody ell!,took you long enough break it out and we'll re-light the fire" He dumped the contents of the bag he brought with him onto the ground. the rest woke at noon and ate their portion,they set out a few minutes later and after hours of trekking they finally saw a city, it's walls a towering giant,they passed under the gate and payed for their horses to be fed and watered. Garrett looked for a ship or a zeppelin that they could get a ride on back to westeros he finally found a zeppelin worth buying a ride for and took the deal,He walked back to the city stables and took their horses "Eclar! everyone! let's go!" they gathered at the zeppelin and waited for the crew to take it up after liftoff the sky was the limit no more for Garrett, he carefully stepped around the deck to an observation post, Cichter walked up beside him"so are we going to fight the lich king in westeros?" "yes"Garrett replied,"why"cichter asked."because azeroth and kalimdor are lost to us" "what, how?" "the lich king will take them and desecrate them both,we would be better off fighting in westeros" "so... westeros?" "westeros"Garrett an hour of watching the ground pass by Garrett walked down to the passenger's cabin and fell back on to the cot next to the door"so,you finally decided to find me"he heard a voice say,"who was that,speak!"he said nervously,"you know who it is"**Arthas!**

Across the sea...

Mance listend to the waves crash against the ice like a horde of soldiers crashing upon the enemy spear wall,the sound somehow soothed him as if a salve were pressed to his head lightly by a mother._the wolf attacked his men killing one and turning to fight off the next,it's fur was pure white like the snow beneath his feet or the clouds above his head_ Mance shook himself from the vision and stood up,he walked back to the encampment to prepare for his journey.


	2. Bran

**BRAN**

That morning had somehow seemed colder than it really was, after Bran's father had beheaded the deserter, on the way back to Winterfell they saw six Riders with a banner that was as black as night with two swords crossing over and a long bow in the middle, there was only one group that had that. The Draegar Rangers, old Nan had told them tales of them, they were supposedly sworn swords to the king, though when Robert Baratheon revolted against the mad king Rhaegar Targaryen, the rangers joined him and fought against rhaegar by ambushing his troops, turning the tide of the battle at storms end, sabotaging the red keep and in the grand scheme of things winning the war. But that was supposed to be a story. When the rangers rode up to them it seemed there were actually nine, six men one woman and 1 small boy and a girl about Bran's age. (Links on my profile for pics)One of the men, looking like the leader said" hello lord Stark, you remember me Garrett Hawke, The Draegar Dragonborn-"" but they're not real, are they?" Bran said. The ranger turned and said" tell me bran what does a Dragonborn keep with them at all times hmm" " a-" the ranger pulled out a golden ring with a ruby red as blood that was in the shape of a dragons head. Garrett said "Ned I need to ask one last favor, help us defeat the lich king." Robb who always could look fear in the face and laugh, looked quite scared, and Bran's half brother Jon snow, said "lord stark if I may be so bold as to say, why would he ask for help with something he knew wasn't real . Bran's father said" the lich king is a myth" "Ned wake up, I've seen him kill thousands of men in an instant he's real". "We'll talk on the way back,it's bloody freezing out here". So they set off for Winterfell once more,while they were coming up on a bridge they heard a sound in the woods next to them Jon dismounted and walked carefully down the small trail, the rest of them dismounted and followed. Jon called back up to them "Lord Stark! you should see this" Bran stepped down, a Direwolf with a pair of antlers in it's neck the blood dried in it's fur standing the hairs out under it's neck was what they had in store waiting for them by a small creek"There are five pups, one for each of the stark children" Jon picked one up and handed him to Bran "they're mother is dead they won't survive" lord Stark picked him up out of Bran's hand with knife in hand "NO" Bran shouted,Jon said "lord stark i believe they were meant to have these pups" Bran's father frowned and said"you will feed them yourselves, you will clean them yourselves, and if they die you will bury them yourselves" Bran muttered "that won't happen"Jon started to pick them up and hand them to Bran's brother, they were about to be off when Bran heard a scuffle, Jon heard it too he walked back down to find that there was another, white as snow with red eyes. Theon said"the runt of the litter that one's yours snow" as their horses walked along a clearing in the army of trees.

" come on, back on your horses and then were off" a short while afterwards Garrett said to bran " do you know the tale of the lich king?" " no nan never told it to me" "hmm well next time ask it of her" "i will" as they trotted along on their horses Bran could see the walls of winterfell the impregnable castle was a welcome sight to him. Later they were inside the castle at the lord's Bran had stabled his horse he walked over to the practice yard and picked up a practice sword,Garrett saw him and said" i have no doubt you are quite good at swordplay but practice is always good""do you want to fight?""sure"Bran replied Garrett picked up a practice sword and started off with a right,left,left Bran parried with his shield and fought back with a downward slash,a thrust and a right slash Garrett dodged all three strikes and caught him in the shoulder "ouch!"Bran yelped, "sorry Bran are you alright" "yes"Bran replied Robb walked up to them" Beating on my little brother eh!" he said with a smirk "step into the ring i'll wipe that smirk right off your face" Robb laughed at that he hopped over the fence and picked up a sword "alright then, i accept your challenge" he held his sword at the waist pointed upward Robb attacked first with a right,left,left combination which was countered by Garrett with a right slash and a uppercut. Robb dodged and fought him back with a series of thrusts and cuts that only hit air,6 minutes into it Garrett faked a downward strike to distract Robb then he tripped him, Robb fell face first in the ground, Bran shook with laughter and turned to go inside he walked through so many hallways he thought it would never end until he came upon a hallway that trailed echoes of a arguement he heard someone laugh,"oh, so you think it's a joke!" someone yelled,"no,i-" "will you two shut up!,please!" Bran walked toward the sound it increased in volume and intensity He kept getting closer and closer until it was right in front of him,He was about to open the door when he heard footsteps in the next corridor, He quickly turned and jogged quickly down the hallway he turned one corner and hid behind a wall could hear the footsteps getting closer, He turned the corner to get a look at who was there.

He was very surprised to see that the dark haired stranger was none other than his very own lord father, he gasped and went back behind the corner and walked away,after a number of turns He finally reached a stair and walked down it the sky was cloudier than he could ever have imagined and it was colder as and Jon were down at the archery range,Robb hit the mark perfectly, while Jon split the arrow right down the middle, "Damn!" Robb cursed "How did you do that?" "honestly, i have no idea" Jon said with a laugh. Bran walked over and asked"could i try?" " i don't see why not" Bran's father said from the balcony above " go ahead" Robb Bran picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows,he notched an arrow drew it close to his cheek and let loose,he missed by an inch,Bran twisted his mouth to one side and pulled another arrow from the quiver and notched the arrow "steady yer' bow arm"Jon whispered in his ear, Bran breathed in very slowly and shot as he arrow hit the outside of the middle ring,the men clapped and cheered some laughed and some didn't, Garrett came down in time to see Bran's shot" Bran?"he said"did you do that?" "yes" Bran replied "well...Damn good job!" "i hear that the rangers are expert archers" Theon Greyjoy said,"if they are than how about you beat me" "well,i guess I've got time,oh hell why not" Garrett picked up a bow and a quiver, he pulled out an arrow and notched it,a look of determination was plain on his face theon interrupted "I'll shoot first" he pulled back the arrow on his string and exhaled,as soon as that breath left his body the arrow went with it, he hit it straight in the center "ha ha!" "well there you have it! ha!" Garrett just smiled and loosed an arrow, the small shaft of wood split theon's arrow straight down the splinters everywhere,Garrett smiled and said "well Greyjoy i think you've just been beat HA!" Theon was in shock, a look of pure awe was plastered across Theon's face,Bran was shaking with laughter as he walked inside and tried to remember the hallway that he had walked down the wind bit through his clothes leaving him covered in gooseflesh_ why is it so cold_ he thought but that was the way of it in the north _get warm or die _he remembered something that Jon had told him,he couldn't find the room again it was as if it had vanished into thin air.

He decided to give up and go outside, After another array of hallways he finally reached a stairway leading down,he stepped down and looked around the courtyard was being filled with common folk and knights spotted his lord father and walked over to him "what's going on?"Bran asked him "the king is arriving " his father took the cloak and slid under into it, the cloak was already warm he stood up straight and stifled a cough.


	3. Arya

Arya

Arya's stitches were crooked again. septa Mordane had told her lady mother once that Arya's hands were like a blacksmith's, but sansa's were like a feather bed. Arya frowned at them,_sansa does everything better _she thought _except fight_.The princess Myrcella was with them,smiling in her royal gown and all,Arya's sister Sansa was smiling,Beth Cassell; the daughter of Rodrik cassell was sitting at her feet,she leaned in to sansa's ear and whispered something Arya could not hear. Sansa blushed and Myrcella giggled"what are you talking about?" Arya asked them " we were talking about the prince" they all blushed and giggled"he's going to marry sansa and she'll be queen of all the realm"Jeyne poole said Dreamily Arya rolled her eyes at them. She knew which one they were talking about, the tall handsome one: Joffery she thought he was a brat, but sansa was completely taken with him. Arya turned back to her stitches and tried to find a way to salvage looked up and noticed that princess Myrcella's stitches were crooked as well she noticed but septa Mordane wouldn't care, she'd just smile and be happy with them poole leaned into sansa's ear and whispered something else that arya could not laughed "what!"Arya asked a moment none of them answered,then Jeyne leaned closer and turned her head to make sure septa Mordane was not listening, then she said"i said your stitches look like a piece of horse dung" she laughed again. Septa Mordane looked at them "arya,are you done" "no i-" "come on then show me, now!" Arya handed the linen to the septa "oh,this will not do Arya, not at all,i can promise you that your lady mother will hear of this" Arya could feel tears welling in her got up and ran out of the room,she could hear the septa yelling at her " arya! your lady mother will hear of this!you've embarrassed us all!" Arya didn't care she just ran, she knew that they would be waiting for her at her ran up a stair and saw Nymeria" Nymeria! come!" Nymeria propped up and walked to her side Arya walked up the stairs to where she could see the men fighting in the yard. Joffery was insulting her half-brother Jon Snow "well well, if it isn't Eddard Starks Bastard,tell me do you remember your mother ah right you're a Bastard,she was probably some whore" the men laughed "well at least i can fight" Jon Replied "was that an insult,Bastard,eh well was it!" " yes" "well i am your prince" " aye you are but do i care?" the men on the other side of the yard were the ones laughing now " well how about you fight me and we'll see who's the better fighter" Jon smiled " good" she watched as they went at each other with the wooden swords when Joffrey was knocked down with a thud he squealed"no!no!please i yield, no more!" Jon reached his hand down to help him up Joffrey took it and hit Jon in the mouth "stupid Bastard a wounded lion is still dangerous!" she gasped as Jon lunged at Joffrey and tackled him he got off two hits before Robb and ser Rodrik pulled him off Arya


End file.
